1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for optimizing coupling of a laser output to an optical fiber, and more particularly to a system which (a) optimizes alignment of the laser radiation with the optical fiber, and (b) permits monitoring and control of the laser radiation from the output end of the optical fiber.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When laser radiation is transmitted through an optical fiber, alignment of the laser radiation with the optical fiber is critical to minimize losses. Such losses reduce the radiation output at the end of the optical fiber, and may also cause thermal heating at the input end of the optical fiber. Heating can damage or destroy the optical fiber connector and/or optical fiber interface. Therefore, the prior art provides a number of devices to optimize positioning of laser radiation into an optical fiber. In general, these devices optimize positioning by either maximizing the light output through the optical fiber or visually align the laser and fiber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,072; 5,039,191; and 4,949,045 are examples of the alignment techniques used in the prior art.
The prior art also teaches monitoring of the output from an optical fiber at the output end of the optical fiber to determine whether the laser radiation input into the optical fiber is reaching the output end. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,812,641 and 4,712,096.